The Fountain Of Our Dreams
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. From the BTS photos of this beautiful place.


Everything was going perfect. They had taken Cinderella's shoe as an ingredient to the potion Jekyll would make to get rid of Hyde and the Evil Queen. But in Emma's heart still existed a drop of fear of losing her loved one again after she had learnt that the saviors don't get happy endings. She wanted so bad a happy future with Killian, her true love. Their home was the proof of that. Between all the chaos and the distraction this town had passed, only his smile could make her heart fly out of her chest from the happiness he was causing. She loved him so much, and she couldn't bear the chance of not having a happily ever after with him. And as she was thinking of that she ran from their side.

''Where did mum go?'' Henry said to Killian.

''Don't worry, I will find her, I know where she is. Go to Regina's place, okay?'' Killian said

''Okay, that's where I intended to sleep anyway'' Henry said and left ,letting Killian alone. He knew where she was. He knew her so well. Every time Emma was upset and she needed time to think she was going to their garden. Killian breathed heavily and went to find her. Their home was like a world border. From the front their home seemed to be a usual 3 floored home with a blue and white paint, from the front it was representing the modern world, Emma's world. From behind the home was representing Enchanted Forest, Killian's world. Behind, there was only their garden. It was more like a fairytale garden. There was a fountain with shells as decoration, lots of statues representing love, 2 wooden benches and lots of flowers. Most of them were roses, each one in a different color. That was giving garden a colorful and a beautiful touch. Emma's favorite place was the garden, it was the only place she could cry and think alone hearing only the sound of the air and smell only the scent of the flowers. When Killian arrived to the garden, he saw Emma wiping her tears away as she was sitting on the wooden bench in front of the red roses and the fountain. She had her hair down and she had taken off his black leather jacket. Killian was staring at her before he showed himself. She was like an angel, with her blonde beautiful hair down and her white silk blouse. And as he was thinking of that, he went to her side and sat near her on the wooden bench.

''Why are you crying, my love?'' Killian said while Emma was trying to wipe her tears.

''It's nothing. Where's Henry?'' Emma asked looking the ground.

''He is at Regina's. He said that he would stay there'' Killian said and Emma nodded.

''So, are you going to tell me why my true love is crying?'' Killian said and gave her a smile. She loved calling her _''My love'' or ''My true love''_ because she was feeling that she belonged to him.

''It just Ashley got her happy ending and I might never have mine. This beautiful garden , this home and… you I can't lose you. I was searching for you my whole life, to find my true love and live happily ever after and the thing is… that I won't bear losing you. Losing your smile every time I wake up, your beautiful eyes that make me melt, your loving kisses and at last your warm arms.'' Emma said as tears fell to her chick. Killian smiled and wiped her tears smiling to her .And as he was doing that some words came out from Emma's mouth…

''I love you, more than anything ''Emma said but before she got to finish Killian smiled.

''That's why I didn't care being dark, all I wanted was for you to live , I didn't care about myself . But I did a lot of things after that , that made you angry with me and…''Emma said but Killian interrupted her.

''Emma, you know I have forgiven you as you have forgiven me for all those terrible things I had told you. What I am trying to say, my love is that I am not going to leave your arms , never again, and any Hyde or any Evil Queen can't stop me from doing that'' Killian said as he was putting his hand on her chick , caressing her and as their breaths were touching each other.

''I love you, Swan'' Killian said and they kissed with a background some white and pink roses. When they stopped Emma laughed.

''I can't believe Thomas was searching everywhere for someone to fit in that shoe, It must be very difficult to search the whole world for one person'' Emma said as Killian put his arms around her and when she told that his face turned into a pensive one and Emma understood it. She was now laying on the bench with her head on his feet.

''What is it?'' Emma asked and looked him.

''Nothing I just know that feeling of waiting and waiting to find someone so bad'' Killian said and Emma raised her eyebrow, stood up and sat near him.

''Okay, I am listening'' Emma said and gave an arch smile.

''Do you see this?'' Killian said and pointed the fountain in front of them.

''Our fountain?'' Emma said

''It wasn't always a simple fountain. This fountain is from Enchanted Forest, the curse brought it here. It was called "The fountain of dreams". Some people were saying that it can hear your dreams and let them come true. This was the place I used to go when I needed some time alone to think'' Killian said and Emma thought that they had the same place to think and she smiled.

''Can I continue, Swan?'' Killian said and looked at her.

''Yes, of course, sorry'' Emma said.

''I am not a man who believes in such things. Wishes, dreams, I never was, but this was the only place I could think while seeing the sea. So one day I wished something, just for fun. I wished to find a girl I had lost years ago. A girl who left me and my in love heart and just left. I never saw her again. Here, that's a picture of her'' Killian said and put out of his jacket pocket a picture. It was almost yellow from the pass of time. He gave it to Emma and she smiled.

''But that's me'' Emma said bemused.

''Indeed'' Killian said and he nodded. Suddenly Emma understood.

''But you said that you didn't remember me meeting you at the tavern'' Emma said.

''I didn't when you asked me but a day after our time- travel I remembered it all until the kiss at Jolly Roger at least'' Killian said.

''Why you didn't tell me anything?'' Emma said

''I thought that it wouldn't be that important considering that the timeline didn't change'' Killian said

''And you had been searching for me for…''Emma said and Killian finished the sentence.

''One century, Aye'' Killian said.

''But I found you and I am glad that my wish came true'' Killian said.

''That's why you wanted that home, you knew about the fountain'' Emma said and realized the situation.

''Aye, I thought that we could have our own dreams here'' Killian said and Emma touched his hand.

''We will'' Emma said, smiled to him and kissed him passionately. This man had spent one century to find her and she was very touched by this.

''I love you, you found me'' Emma said and smiled while she was touching his lips.

''Aye, and I you, and I will never let you go again'' Killian said and they kissed again.

At night they were sleeping in each other's arms. Emma's hand was resting on Killian's chest while her pink nightdress's décolletage was touching his heart. Suddenly she opened her eyes and though of something. She wanted to repay him the favor of searching her for one century. She wanted to make him happy. So, she gently took her hand from his chest, she pressed a kiss to his lips and went down stairs slowly in order not to wake him up. She looked the clock… 23'15 . She took her phone and called her mum.

''Mum, are you awake?'' Emma whispered.

''Emma, yes I am feeding the baby. Tell me honey how are you Henry told us that you were not so good'' Snow's voice heard from the phone.

''No, mum I am fine. I just wanted to ask you something. I want to make Killian happy so tell me your ideas'' Emma said

''Eh, I don't know maybe a walk in the Jolly Roger, or a dinner at Granny's or wait! I found it. It's perfect. Tomorrow morning pass from here I will give you a proper dress and Oh my god it's so perfect! You are going to prepare him breakfast in your garden!'' Snow said and Emma smiled.

''Thanks, mum. See you tomorrow'' Emma said and turned her phone off, put an alarm clock at 9 o' clock and went upstairs. She took the blankets and put her hand again on his chest and slept.

The other day. Emma woke up without waking Killian, dressed up and went to her parent's apartment where Snow gave her a white long dress to wear. It was an Enchanted Forest's dress. The dress also had blue bird figures in it. The straps were on the shoulders and it had a white corset decorated too, with blue bird figures. The skirt of the dress was _burgling._ She wore it and her mother started brushing her hair. She put red lipstick on her lips. Her hair was down to her shoulders except of some tufts while two tufts were curled down to her face. Emma thanked her mother and went to prepare the breakfast in the garden. She put some chairs and table she had found in the attic, she cleaned them and put a tablecloth on the table. Then she started bringing the breakfast. She had made coffee and had put it into a decorated teapot. They both didn't like tea so she thought she could use it for their morning coffee. She also brought to the table bread, orange juice, cocoa with cinnamon of course, one small yogurt and two pancakes. In the end she put in the middle of the table a flower pot and cut a pink rose from the garden to put it in it. Everything was ready, Emma brushed her curled hair for a bit, she wanted to be perfect for her loved one. While inside the home Killian had just woke up. He dressed up with his old pirate clothes. He went downstairs and saw that the door which was leading to the garden was opened and went outside. In the garden he saw Emma putting coffee with the teapot to the second teacup and a beautiful table filled with all the goods on it. He was just looking her smiling with her red beautiful lips. " _She is stunning"_ Killian thought. With this dress and this hairstyling he thought that she was in his dream, so he blinked and saw that it wasn't a dream of his. He went to her side and when she saw him she gave him a loving smile.

''Good morning'' Emma said smiling while Killian was captivated from her beauty.

''Swan, you look breathtaking'' Killian said and Emma went to his side and put her hands on his chest.

''And you are always devilishly handsome. Do you like it?'' Emma said and pointed the table.

''I love it. I love you'' Killian said and they gave their passionate good morning kiss while Emma's arms were around his neck when they stopped she grinned.

''I love you too. I just wanted to make you happy after all that you've been through to find me'' Emma said.

''And you did it, My Swan'' Emma said and pressed another small kiss to his lips.

''Come on, sit, my love'' Emma said and they sat just opposite to each other. Killian drank a drop from his coffee while Emma was smiling to him.

''You're not going to eat?'' Killian asked.

''I will. I just love our garden, it's just a mini Enchanted Forest inside Storybrook, its perfect'' Emma said and suddenly Killian noticed a strange to him food.

''What is that, Swan?'' Killian said and pointed the yogurt.

''Oh, its yogurt, I am sure you will like it, here'' Emma said and put her chair beside his. She took the yogurt , opened it and she also took a spoon too.

''Okay, open your mouth'' Emma said and Killian laughed.

''Are you serious?'' Killian said

''Just do it'' Emma said and Killian nodded. Emma took a rounded scoop of yogurt and gave it to Killian's mouth.

''Well?'' Emma asked with the spoon on her hand as she was ready to do it again.

''It's actually delicious! Give me more!'' Killian said and Emma gave him another rounded scoop and another until he finished it. Suddenly Killian noticed that there was something left from the yogurt on her mouth.

''Swan, you stole my yogurt!'' Killian said

''Killian, you are such a baby, I just ate a small scoop, you ate it all!'' Emma said

''That doesn't change the fact that you stole it! Here I am going to take it back'' Killian said and kissed her yogurt lips. She quickly went from her chair, on his foot, while she was kissing him. During the kiss she put again her arms around his neck causing her left strap to fall lower to her shoulder. When they stop they gave small kisses to each other's lips.

''You are such a guzzler, you ate my breakfast!'' Emma said laughing as she was putting the strap at its original place.

''And you love me for it'' Killian said and kissed her collarbone and then her chest.

''Look, Killian it's so beautiful'' Emma said looking around her while Killian was giving kisses to her bare neck.

''Mmmm''Killian was saying while he was still kissing her bare neck.

''Do you even listen to what I say?'' Emma said and looked at him.

''Sorry, love. I was distracted, but indeed it's a very nice place'' Killian said.

''Who was even distracting you?'' Emma asked and looked inside Killian's blue eyes.

''I was distracted by the most beautiful woman in the world'' Killian said and took the pink rose from the flower pot, took off its prickles with his hook and put it behind Emma's ear. Emma blinked and blushed.

''Really?'' Emma smiled and Killian leaned to her mouth.

''Aye'' Killian said and kissed her.

''You're so sure about me belonging to you, aren't you?'' Emma said

''Well, no but if you want…''Killian said and noticed that she was wearing the ring he had given her and touched this hand.

''What are you trying to say?'' Emma said. She was ready to cry, she was expecting this moment for a long time.

''I say that I would love you to become my wife, if you agree of course'' Killian said while he was touching the ring. Emma couldn't believe it. She cried out of happiness.

'Yes, A million times yes!'' Emma said and gave him a deep kiss. She couldn't really believe it. They were on their beautiful garden, she was wearing an amazing fairytale dress and he had proposed to her finally.

''Wait, you agreed?'' Killian said .He couldn't believe it neither.

''Yes, how many times do I have to tell you YES!''Emma said and Killian laughed. When he realized that she had agreed to marry him he kissed her collarbone and her neck for once more as she was laughing.

''I love you so much, I will never leave this place'' Emma said crying.

''Neither will I, my love. But Swan…'' Killian said looking her bare shoulder.

''Yes'' She answered.

''Your falling strap is driving me crazy and…''Killian said but before he got to finish …

''Oh, you mean this one'' Emma said and put and the other strap in the same position with the other.

''Oh, God, Swan'' Killian said as Emma's décolletage was falling dangerously low.

''Take me in our bed, my love'' Emma said and pressed a last kiss on his lips.

''Definitely, my love'' Killian said and picked her up as he was kissing her and as they were heading inside their home. His dream came true, he had found the girl he was looking for his whole life and of course her dream of becoming his wife was coming true thanks to'' _fountain of dreams''._


End file.
